Sonic Adventure Fan Story: Allen the Cat's Story
by WaluigiYoshi44
Summary: Tired of the same boring routine, Allen the Cat decides to go on an adventure during the events of Sonic Adventure.


**Sonic Adventure Fan Story: Allen the Cat's Story**

On a stormy night, an orange cat was walking home from a hard day at work. The words like, "You will never amount to anything," and "You pathetic excuse for a cat," were ringing inside of his head from his horrible boss, who was human. He looked up at the sky and saw a blue blur jumping from building to building right to city hall at Station Square. "That guy must be going somewhere exciting," said the cat, "I wish something exciting would happen to me." It continued to thunder and lightning in the sky. "Jeez, I better get home," said the cat running.

The next day the cat awoke from his bed. "Well looks like the storm is over," he said yawning. He started to get dressed in his favorite sea green shirt and blue short, then had some breakfast when there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it. "Hello," he said. A delivery guy appeared in the doorway. "Yes I have a package for, Allen the Cat. Are you him," said the deliveryman. "Yes that's me," said the cat. The delivery man gave him the package, and left. Allen brought the package into the living room. "Sweet it finally arrived, this will allow me to finally quit that job," said Allen excited. Once he was done the product was ready to be tested, but it blew up in Allen's face. "D'oh come on, there must be a way I can get enough money to quit my job." grumbled Allen. He then turned on the news. "Attention viewers, Sonic and his friend Miles Prower are looking for the Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Robotnik, be on the look out." "That's it if I can find one of those Chaos thingies, I could sell them to make enough money, and quit my job," exclaimed Allen, "But wait I have work. Bah I'll just call in sick," He got a phone and called his work, but no answer. Hmm... He must must have closed today, thought Allen. He then left his apartment and began his adventure, but unbeknownst to him the news story continued on. "Attention viewers, the mayor has an emergency message that says all civilians must stay indoors, as there is a water monster running around. "

Outside of his apartment building, Allen was looking for a place to start looking for the chaos emeralds. It wasn't until a red orb of light came down and said, "Why don't you try looking around Speed Highway, you might find something." That was weird, thought Allen. He walked to the Speed Highway entrance, but it was locked. Hmm..., If I remember correctly I can get into the highway through an entrance in Twinkle Park.

Allen arrived at Twinkle Park, and to his surprise there was no guard on duty, so he just walked in. Twinkle Park was an amusement park full of trippy roller coasters, bowling, a setting that always had pretty stars no matter what time of day it is, and a bunch of robots. "That's funny I don't remember their being robots running amok in this park, I better get rid of them," said Allen. He began in a area with five Baby Kiki bots, and he destroyed them with his tail, and collected five rings. Moving on, the next area with mirrors, fake floors, and moving spikes. Allen trudged carefully here, but he couldn't help but notice a pink hedgehog with a blue bird running from a huge green robot. She hit the robot with some sort of hammer. "They must be having a bad day," said Allen "Maybe I could help them out." He looked around and saw the robot was on the last square before the exit to the next area, and the square was lighter than the other parts on the floor, so Allen step on it and watched as the robot fell into the hole and he watched the hedgehog grab a yellow balloon. The next area was in front of a lake with another cat fishing inside of it. "Weird, now where's that entrance, oh yeah here it is" exclaimed Allen. He entered some bushes and found a hole under the fence and went through it onto Speed Highway.

When he emerged on to Speed Highway, Allen saw a bunch of hotels sitting side by side, and a fountain in the main area. The red orb appeared again and said "Ring the two bells and you'll find what it is you're looking for." That sounds simple enough, but there's one problem, I can't fly, thought Allen. He looked around and thought of an idea. I know I can use the fountain to ring the first bell and use those telephone wires to get to the second tower, thought Allen. He jumped on the fountain, and the water pressure erupted him to the first bell, giving him some rings. Then he grabbed the wires as he moved building to building, getting hit by several robots losing some of the rings he already collected, and he finally made it to the second building and rung the second bell, giving him a red emerald. "I finally got one of these Chaos Thingies, pawn shop here I come," exclaimed Allen happily. He then left the area and found himself back in the entrance of Speed Highway near the train station. "MWAHAHAHAHA," laughed a voice.

"Who said that," said Allen. A fat guy with a large mustache and red clothing appeared in front of him floating in a car. "Me, I'm Doctor Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world, and you seem to have found what I've been looking for," said Robotnik. "Uh right, right, right, uh listen I have no interest in what you're selling, and good luck that genius bit keep telling yourself that," said Allen sarcastically. A water beast with a long arm with another emerald inside of it, appeared in front of him. Allen jumped. "Perhaps you didn't listen to me, you found what I wanted, and now give it to me, or go by force," said Robotnik. The water beast roared. "No way I found it first, but I could sell it to you, for however much will set me for life," said Allen. "I don't buy what I want, I simply just take it," laughed Robotnik, "Chaos." The water beast roared.

Chaos began using his hand that had the emerald in it and threw it at Allen, hitting him. Robotnik laughed. Chaos once again threw his arm, but this time Allen hit it back with his tail. The monster cried out in pain, then began bouncing around the field nearly hitting Allen several times. Allen spun his tail on the monster again when it was tired. For the final time Chaos jumped up and created a huge splash that sucked up Allen inside of it, the arm swatted him several times until it knocked him out of the puddle. When Chaos was back to normal Allen spun his tail around for a final blow. "Alright," shouted Allen happily.

"Had enough," said Allen. Robotnik growled, "This isn't over yet look behind you." Allen did and saw a frog with a tail holding the emerald. "Bah I need that frog," exclaimed Robotnik. He tried to grab it but the frog hopped away. "No matter I'll get one of my E-100 robots to get it," said Robotnik annoyed and flew away. "Just what was that all about," said Allen, "Better follow that frog." He got onto a train and headed for the Mystic Ruins.

Once at the Mystic Ruins, Allen saw the frog jump into a mine cart. "Come back here, you stupid frog," shouted Allen chasing the frog in another mine cart. Due to the high speeds, the cart catapulted the two into the jungle, causing the frog to drop the emerald, and causing Allen to fall through the trees, and landing on the ground with loud thump. Allen got up, with a big headache. "Never doing that again," said Allen, "Now what happened to that red thingie." He began by following the river to a cave entrance, and he saw the emerald. "There it is," exclaimed Allen. He tried to grab the emerald, but he heard some rustling in the trees. "Better hide," whispered Allen. He hid in a nearby bush, and saw a yellow two tailed fox and the frog. The frog grabbed the emerald, with the fox chasing after it. The two disappeared into the cave. Allen tried to follow them but the cave sealed itself. "D'oh now what," said Allen frustrated. A red orb appeared and pulled Allen into a bright light. "Bah," yelled Allen.

When the light disappeared Allen found himself in a dark room. "Where am I," said Allen puzzled. He walked down a corridor, and he noticed two enchinas. One was scarlet red, and the other one was pink. He noticed the two were arguing about something.

"Please father, don't destroy the shrine," pleaded the pink echidna. "Nonsense Tikal it's for our people, and we will be able to destroy our enemies with all of this power," said the red echidna. "No don't," said Tikal. "Bah... I don't have to listen to you, your just a child," said the Red echidna angrily. The Red echidna walked away. "I have to warn them, before the he destroys the shrine," said Tikal.

A bright light appeared and Allen found himself back in the jungle. "I know how she feels, at my job my boss was the same way. He was the reason why all of my friends quit, and because of this he's extra hard on me because I'm the only employee left. And know what I've about had it with that man, when I get back home I'm going to quit, but what am I going to do about money and paying off my apartment," said Allen, "Well I better get home and start looking for another job." He then heard some rustling in the bushes, and saw a red robot along with another echidna following after it. Hmm what's going on, thought Allen. The robot and the echidna disappeared inside of a tube. Allen followed them right into it leading him into a ship carrier.

On the carrier Allen found himself in an area with a big window, and futuristic devices, like floating platforms, spinning elevators, and robots that automatically clean the floors. Looking out of the window Allen saw storm clouds, and no ground. He gulped. "Good thing I'm not afraid of heights," he said in high pitch voice. He walked on and out of a doorway leading outside.

"I think I'm starting to get air sick," said Allen trying not to puke, "I have to find the control room to land this thing." The ship started to shake, and Allen saw the ship starting to change. Robotnik's voice was on the intercom. "Sonic if you want to get to me you'll have to go through the Sky Deck." Who's this Sonic person, and isn't that the name of a fast food place, ah well maybe the control room is through there, thought Allen. The door opened and he entered the Sky Deck.

The Sky Deck had red tubes that spun around, cannons, and very loose footing. Allen gulped, "Here we go, just don't look down." Allen jumped from one tube to the other and used his tail to help aid him in a double jump when it was necessary, and when he got to an area that had a cannon firing at the platforms Allen ran as fast as he could but the cannon was faster as each platform that was fired dropped, sending him down one level, and eventually he made it to a spring. He made it halfway when he heard footsteps close by so he hid, and he saw a blue blur run along with a yellow fox with two tails following after it. Allen thought, was that... nah. Moving on, Allen made to a doorway leading back inside, back to where he started. "Brilliant I'm back to where I started," said Allen sarcastically.

"Now where," said Allen. Looking around he saw three doors each with a sign. One sign said food court, the second said hot shelter, and the last said hedgehog mini game. "I know that I need to find the control room, but I'm very hungry, then I'll try going through the hot shelter," said Allen. He entered the food court and a black robot appears "Hello... can... I... take... your... order..." said the robot. "Uh, can I have some cookie dough ice cream, and or anything that you have that can be wrapped in bacon," said Allen. "Coming... right... up" said the robot. His food appeared on a tray, and it looked revolting. "Thanks," said Allen sarcastically. He tasted his food and threw up. "Jeez the owner of this ship doesn't know how to cook." Allen then left for the hot shelter.

The hot shelter was where trains, gears, and a bunch of robots were being built. Better get spinning, thought Allen. He began by jumping on gears and spinning into robots that were blocking his way. Flipped a switch that operated a crane that picked him up and put him on a moving train. He jumped from car to car, trying to be careful not to get killed. Then he went through some doors, and one of the doors he saw a red robot, looking at a black robot, he closed the door feeling weirded out. Continuing on he eventually made to the room at the bottom of the ship out of the shelter.

This room was full of buttons and switches. "This must be the engine room," said Allen. Looking at the control panel he tried to find that would get him out of the air, until he found a pedestal, with a diamond in the center of it. "Ooh Shiny,"exclaimed Allen. He picked it up, and the next thing he knew he felt the ship was losing altitude. "Better get out of here," said Allen. He made his way back to the main room, and to the deck of the ship. He saw everyone who was on it jumping off. He began to panic. "What do I do ? What do I do," shouted Allen. He went back into the main room to try to find something that could get him down from the ground safely, but wasn't successful. Just then, a cleaning robot went flying through the air knocking Allen unconscious.

When Allen woke up, to his amazement, the room was still in tack. The only problem was the elevator leading up to the deck was no longer functioning, but there were two green switches blinking, and a sign that said "Monorail working." He stepped on one of the switches and took the monorail back outside.

Outside, Allen found himself staring at the ocean. "Now how am I going to get back home," said Allen. Looking around Allen saw some of the boards were loose, so he broke them off and found some wire to tie the boards together. "Perfect all I need to find is a map leading back to Station Square, and a motor for this raft," said Allen. He went back into the main room, and saw one of the trash bots holding a map. He spun his tail into that robot and obtained the map. To look for a motor he went back outside, the crash wiped out the majority of the robots, and only a few were working, but not that well. As he was looking he heard a voice.

Allen walked to the center of the deck, where there was as glass center with machinery moving around inside of it, there is where he saw Robotnik floating in his hover chair. "So we meet again, orange cat," said Robotnik. "Do I... Oh yeah you're that weird salesman guy, are you still calling yourself a genius," retorted Allen, "Just what are you doing here." "I own this ship so I came by to see if I can scavenge some parts, because for some reason my ship lost altitude, and crashed, because some idiot stole my crystal that powered it," said Robotnik. "Are you talking about this," asked Allen. He held up the crystal. Robotnik was shocked. "So it was you," said Robotnik angrily, "Give it here." Allen shook his head, "Nope I need it to make money, when I get back home," said Allen. "I'll give you one last chance give me the crystal," said Robotnik sternly. Allen shook his head. "Very well, Egg Cycle go," shouted Robotnik. Robotnik pressed a button and a giant wheel popped out with green lights flashing on the wheel of the hover chair.

Robotnik drove the wheel toward Allen, but he dodged it and the Egg Cycle stopped allowing Allen to hit one of the six green lights with his tail. "What no this invention is supposed to be invincible," said Robotnik. "Once again I ask, are you sure you're a genius," laughed Allen. "Shut Up, get a load of this," shouted Robotnik. He pressed a button and a bunch of missiles fired and hit Allen, knocking out some of his rings. Robotnik charged up his machine and moved toward Allen, but Allen jumped out of the way and whacked another light off the cycle. Allen continued this process knocking out three more lights. "Jeez you're just as annoying to kill as my other advisory," said Robotnik. "Right sure," said Allen not knowing what Robotnik meant. Robotnik charged up a laser and fired it toward Allen. Allen dodge barely missing the lasers, and hit hit the final light on the wheel.

"You insolent cat," shouted Robotnik, "I'm not finished yet." He tried to hit Allen one more time, but Allen turned, jumped and hit the hover chair with his tail, sending Robotnik flying into the distance, and the chair dropped a motor. "Now I get to go home," said Allen happily. He grabbed the motor and attached it to his raft and sat sail back to Station Square.

A few days later, Allen was at home waiting for his chance to sell his crystal, as most of the Pawn Shops were still closed. He later decided to turn on his TV. "Warning evacuate the city, this is not a drill, a huge water monster, is flooding the streets and destroying buildings," said the newsman shouting. Allen looked out of his window and saw glass breaking everywhere. He ran out of the building and saw, a huge water lizard, controlling the water, and little water beings started to appear, and they surrounded him. "Uh... nice monsters, nice monsters. I don't taste good, I uh taste like chicken," said Allen queasy. He spun his tail as he ran from the monsters. The monster began to gather and form a being that looked like a knight, and they chased after Allen. Allen tried to run as fast as he could, as he saw the giant water lizard, with a gold ball of light heading toward it. How come nobody sees this thing, thought Allen. He kept running until a bunch of chao appeared and the knight stopped. The chao were trying to explain to the knight about how Allen wasn't meaning any harm. The knight obeyed and went back into the water. The chao went toward Allen. "Thanks," said Allen. He got up and watched as the gold ball of light was heading toward the water lizard. Allen listened to the citizens chanting a name, and cheering this light on. "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic," chanted the citizens. Allen joined in too, still not knowing why the citizens was cheering on a fast food restaurant, but he felt it was necessary to help with the monster, and watched as the gold ball of light defeated the monster.

A year later the town was back to normal. Allen has sold his crystal, paid his rent for the next three years, and quit his job. (After throwing his boss into the water.) He also wrote a book telling about the adventure he had that day. This book sold well, and he made a bunch more money, allowing him to travel wherever he wanted, and to meet new people, including the blue blur that he saw throughout his adventure, but that's a different story.


End file.
